Stary las
Był sobie starodawny las. A w nim taka puszcza i takie ziemie, o jakich nie wiedział nikt na świecie. Księżyc w pełni z czterema kwadrami upływał po środku nieba i stamtąd próbował dojrzeć, co dzieje się pod baldachimem gustownych gałęzi. Jemu jednak nie udało rozeznać się, co robiono pod dachem w chacie pewnego człowieka, przykrytej przez gałęzie odwiecznych chaszczy. I zasmucił się tedy okrągły, błyszczący księżyc i schował swoją twarz w jasnych chmurach. Wtem jasne słoneczko ciut-ciut rozświetliło złotymi warkoczami ów las, lecz tylko do połowy. Na samym dnie zaś zawsze panował cień i chłód. Zwierzęta i ptaszki nie miały odwagi zapuszczać się w jego głąb. Żyła tam pewna tajemniczość, co przepełniła owe ziemie strachem, a dzieje jej pozostawały niewiadomymi. Przez zarośla, pod baldachimem zielonych igieł, przenikała bystra stróżka chłodnej wody i dzieliła puszczę na dwie cząstki. Obydwa brzegi rzeczki były gęsto zarośnięte starymi drzewami, które rozpuszczały swoje gałęzie nad rzeczką i łączyły jedne z drugimi. A las po jednej stronie rzeczki, i las po drugiej jej stronie, takim oto porządkiem był jednym lasem, tak iż to co porabiało się na jednym brzegu rzeczki, tak samo działo się w lesie na drugim brzegu. Jednym słowem, w lesie był jeden wspólny kłopot, jedno życie. Rzeczka była niewielka: w lesie się ona zaczynała i w lesie się też kończyła. Kończyła się w wielkim i pięknym jeziorze; a wokół jeziora, jak wieże stały mądre drzewa – dęby. W tym łańcuchu bardzo ważnych zajść, przez które wynikły jeszcze ważniejsze okoliczności tamtejszej puszczy, rzeczka zajęła niebagatelną rolę – choć uczciwość wymaga od nas przyznać, że rzeczka nie chciała zajmować w zajściu takiego miejsca. I jeszcze trzeba dodać, że czyjeś miejsce w zajściu może ułożyć się dwojako: w jednej sytuacji my sami ciągniemy za sznurki, a w drugiej nas ciągną i to za uszy. Tym razem w całe zajście ciągnięto rzeczkę. Ale sęk nie w tym. Na świecie często bywa tak, co jest prostą sprawą, że do prawdy dochodzi się ceną wielkiego cierpienia - nadto ciężką drogą dochodzi się do jej poznania. Długie, długie lata – całe wieki – żyła sobie puszcza w zgodzie i szczęśliwości. Żyła pełnym i bogatym życiem. Ale wszystko na świecie ma swój koniec. Na pagórku, niedaleko od rzeczułki, stały rozłożyste lipy, wśród których pokładały się jasnozielone klony i wysokie wiązy. Latem na ich kiełkowało nasienie. Przyleciały tu jesienią, wiatr gnał je na swych skrzydłach i roznosił po świecie. Poniósł raz wiatr ziarno starej, przez wszystkich poważanej lipy na drugi brzeg rzeki; przyniósł i cisnął na miękki zielony mech sąsiadujący z osiką. Osika obwieściła wszem i wobec, gdzie opadło lipowe siemię i umyślnie skinęła na nie swoją bardzo grubą i suchą gałęzią. Gałąź upadła na nasienie i krępo je przycisnęła. A już następnego dnia nieopodal nasion lipy osika wyrzuciła swoje. Choć lipowe nasienie wyrosło wkrótce na wskroś osikowej gałęzi, osika wyżej wzeszła zagłuszając małe lipki. Cała ta sprawa rozegrała się na oczach dzięcioła, który dziobał tu zasuszony wierch starej sosny. Dzięcioł przeleciał rzeczkę, usiadł na starej, przez wszystkich poważanej lipie i obwieścił wszystkim, co stało się z jej nasieniem. — To wszystko nie pierwszy raz się już tak dzieje po tej stronie rzeczki – potwierdził wysoki wiąz, pokłoniwszy się lipie. — Czort wie co! - skinął krępy grab. - Całkiem to nie po drzewiacku! Czyż nie jest to wszystko w pełni lasem? Nasienie z tego brzegu przylatuje tu i drzewa rosną wśród nas. Sięgnijmy wzrokiem za Uń : stoją tam brzozy, klony, leszczyny - wszystkie one nadciągnęły tu zza rzeczki! Głucha puszcza zaszumiała zielonymi wierchowinkami . Szum rozprzestrzenił się za rzeczką – w drugiej części lasu. Złowieszczo zaszumiał las aż po drugiej stronie rzeczki. — Dla nas samych nie ma tu miejsca! - wściekła się stara osika, wysoko wzniósłszy krągły szczyt. - A oni jeszcze swoje plemienia tu przemycają. — Co proszę?! - zdumiała się wierzba. — Wypędźmy ich! - zaszumiał jesion. - Tam jest tak dużo miejsca, a im jeszcze mało. Gdzież my się sami podziejemy? Długo szumiał stary las, podzielony na dwie cząstki. Długo też rozmawiały drzewa; a wielkie niezadowolenie i gniew czuło się w tym gwarze. Na samych brzegach rzeczki, z jednej i drugiej strony, stały towarzyskie olchy. Wczesną wiosną, gdy w lesie leżał jeszcze gruby płat śniegu, a rzeczka była pod lodem, kładły olchy swoje ciemne pesteczki na lód, aby wiosną woda razem z lodem poniosła je wzdłuż brzegu na skraj lasu, gdzie było mnogo miejsca. Rozpostarta, wysoka olcha nie raz baczyła, jak inna olcha z drugiego brzegu rzucała swoje nasienie prosto jej pod nogi i zakrywała obcymi ziarenkami jej własne dzieci. — Chyba i dla ciebie nie ma swojego miejsca, czemu ty zasypujesz moje nasienie? - ze złością pytała pierwsza olcha. — A czyje to plemię wepchnęło się na nasz brzeg? Czyje? Sama cały świat pozajmowała, a drugiemu nawet skrawka ziemi żałuje, zguby dla was nie ma?! - I poszli wtem, i poszli wtem jeden na drugiego. Posypały się zewsząd obelgi na innych mieszkańców lasu i taka rozgorzała sprzeczka, że ptaszki powylatywały ze swoich gniazd i zwierzęta powyskakiwały z legowisk. Podniósł się taki kirmasz , taki harmider, że nie daj Ty Boże! Po długich wiekach zgodnego życia nazbierało się tak wiele nienawiści, tyle gniewu, krzywdy, zazdrości, znieważania, że las grzmiał, wrzał, jak ukrop w garnku, trząsł się, chybotał i drżał od złości. Do odgłosów leśnych doszedł gwałtowny pisk ptaszków, wycie zwierząt: zwierzęta i ptaszki tak samo ryczały na obydwu swoich brzegach rzeki. Od szumu, gwałtu, lamentu zatrzęsło się powietrze, a śnieg obrócił się w kurz. Potężna puszcza rozkołysała się, rozdała się i rozszumiała, niczym chłopski jarmark i już żadna siła nie mogła jej uspokoić. Straszna burza zawyła nad ciemną puszczą. Zaskrzypiały olbrzymie, równo wyrośnięte sosny, żałobnie zaszumiały kudłate świerki i niemiłosiernie biły swymi łapami; zawyły osiki, lipy, brzozy, klony i wierzby; załkały potężne dęby, i gromem zagrzmiały ich czarne fundamenty; zaryczały potrzaskane wiązy i graby... Wszystkie drzewa buszowały swoimi hałasami, z czego w ogóle wyszła taka straszna muzyka, iż zdawałoby się słyszeć złe duchy, które powstają dzierżąc łańcuchy po to, by odprawić tu swoje igrzyska. I tu, wśród huku począł się trzask - nie utrzymały się kruche osiki posypały się, jak sól. Za nimi, jak konopie, razem z korzeniami i grudami z zmarzłej ziemi, poczęły padać świerki, ciągnąc za sobą słabsze drzewa. Gięły się na siebie, szczypały się, kruszyły się i tylko koło nich, jak świeczki, sterczały wysoko w powietrzu, wśród wywróconych i złamanych wierchowin , co trupami leżały w śniegu. A puszcza lamentowała, marniała, hulała, buszowała, płakała żałosnym płaczem, była gniewna i nienawistna. Oto starły się dwa odwieczne osiłki: mogutny , przysadzisty, guzowaty, potężny dąb z ogromnym i wysokim wiązem. Długie lata stali oni na różnych brzegach wąskiej rzeczki, jak dobrzy sąsiedzi, i pewni przyjaciele, między którymi zawarła się z czasem ugoda. I ów wiater - śmiertelny wróg! Strasznie było spoglądać na te osiki. Ich krępe, grube gałęzie rozhuśtały się, biły się jedne o drugie i łamały. Rozmachnął się gruby, wysoki wiąz i z całej siły gruchnął o dąb. Zachwiał się mocno przysadzisty dąb i całym swym krępym ciałem runął w kierunku wiązu. Puszysty czubek starego wiązu z gromem się obłamał, na moment zawisł, zatrzymał się w dębowych konarach i z cicha spuścił się na chłodny lód rzeczki, ciężarem swym ugiął go i przełamał. Kłąb żywo wezbranej wody wydobył się na wolność - a rzeczka zapłakała nad trupem starego wiąza. — Pomsta za śmierć naszego dziadka wiąza! - zaszumiał tamtejszy brzeg rzeki. Gróźnie obruszyły się drzewa na stary dąb. — Hej, tutaj! - huknął drugi brzeg rzeczki. - Nie damy skrzywdzić naszego obrońcy. Zachwiał się las, w dwóch groźnych ruchach. Dwie ściany drzew runęły jedna na drugą. Podniósł się wicher. Drzewa zwinęły się w jeden kłębek, skruszyły i posypały na ziemię. Ziemia zaś głucho zastękała, zadrżały wzgórza, lód popękał na jeziorze i rzece... Cały dzień i całą noc bili się wszyscy w puszczy, i w miejscu pobojowiska ujawnił się groźny i przeraźliwy obraz ruiny i śmierci. Przyszła wiosna, stopniał śnieg, ciepło się rozwiało, i znów poczęło budzić się życie. Tylko puszcza wyglądała jeszcze bardziej niemrawo. Gdzie nie spojrzysz leżały kikuty, wierchowiny, wyważone korzenie, sterczały wysokie pnie. Tylko gdzieniegdzie, na pagórkach, utrzymały się niewzruszone grupki dębów i niewielkie zbiorowiska starych sosen. Od strony południa przyleciały ptaszki i nie odnalazły swoich gniazd. Płakały osierocone drzewa, stojące nad trupami swoich rodzin, krewnych i znajomych. A jasne słoneczko grzało im tak przyjemnie i ciepło. — I na cóż nam była ta trząsanina? - rzekła reszta puszczy. - Czyż za mało było nam miejsca pod jasnym słoneczkiem? Gdzie nasza siła? Gdzie nasz wdzięk? — Gdyby nie rzeczka, gdyby nas ona nie podzieliła na dwie cząstki, to by się nic z tego nie zdarzyło, - rzekły sosny. — Prawda, prawda, – podchwyciła lipa, – to za jej sprawą cała puszcza jest zniszczona. — No i cieszcie się, gdyż znalazł się winowajca! - odpowiedziała ze złością sójka. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Стары лес (oryginał w języku białoruskim) |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Jakub Kołas Kategoria:Przekłady z języka białoruskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku białoruskim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy